


Good Enough

by nightrose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme: Enjolras won't let Grantaire come until he admits he's good enough. Grantaire has to safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Enjolras has tied Grantaire out along the bed, his body sprawled long with his hands cuffed to the headboard and his legs on a spreader board against the foot of the bed. 

He brings the belt down firmly on Grantaire’s back. “Say it.”

“I can’t.”

He hits Grantaire again. “Say it, R.”

“I’m sorry.”

Enjolras lands four blows in quick, vicious succession, and Grantaire lets out a low, strangled moan of pain and need. “Don’t be sorry. I’m going to take my time with you. I’m going to make you belive it, whatever it takes.” He throws the belt aside. “Maybe we need a different tactic.”

“Sir?”

“Shh. I don’t want to hear another word out of you unless it’s your safeword or you following my orders, understood?”

Grantaire nods.

“Clever boy.” Enjolras slaps his ass barehanded a few times, and then slowly teases his fingers down the cleft of Grantaire’s ass. “Can you guess what I’m going to do to you?”

Grantaire nods again.

“That’s right, sweetheart. I’m going to tease your sweet ass open with my fingers until you are so needy and desperate and then I’m going to fuck you so hard and so good but you won’t be allowed to come unless you say it- no, but that isn’t quite right, is it? You won’t be allowed to come unless you mean it.”

Grantaire takes a slow breath, trying to steady himself, and then Enjolras’ blunt fingers are teasing wetly at his entrance and he has no idea where Enjolras even got the lube but of coruse he pulled it out of somewhere and now he’s touching Grantaire so casually, stroking his hole like he owns it and he does.

Grantaire is overwhelmed and aroused, wanting and confused and desperate. He tries to remain quiet because he wants so much to be good, though it’s hard to.

He knows he’s going to disappoint Enjolras in this scene. What Enjolras has asked him to do, asked him to belive, is something he simply cannot. He doesn’t have it in him, and he can’t lie to his dominant.

He can’t.

Enjolras’ fingers are pressing into him, and it feels so good. 

He tries to submit. He tries to let Enjolras make him feel more than good- tries to let him make Grantaire feel as if he isn’t just getting this attention, but as though he actually deserves it. 

He doesn’t think it’s very likely, but he really wants to please Enjolras, wants that more than he’s ever wanted anything. He wants to be good, he wants to be the pleasing and beautiful boy that Enjolras seems to insist he is, but he can’t be.

He knows that one day, he’ll let his dom down, and that’s the worst thing he can imagine. The hope, the misplaced pride, with which Enjolras always looks at him, falling from his face. He knows Enjolras won’t abandon him, he even believes that for whatever miraculous reason Enjolras loves him, but he isn’t sure he’ll survive seeing Enjolras lose his unshakable and beautiful faith.

Grantaire is broken from his melancholy thoughts by the insistent press of Enjolras’ fingers against his prostate. It feels good, and he tries to let himself take the pleasure, tries to let himself accept it. 

Does it really matter what he thinks? Enjolras thinks he’s good enough, that ought to be enough. He ought to submit, ought to do what his dominant wants, ought to trust him.

Enjolras is opening him up, carefully and thoroughly, with the utmost attention to his pleasure. His soft lips are pressing litlte kisses along Grantaire’s spine, down to the cleft of his ass and back up to his neck where his collar rests, as he fucks Grantaire thoroughly with his fingers.

Grantaire tries so hard to be quiet, to be good. This is the only way in which he’s ever been enough for Enjolras, after all. He usually manages to do as he’s told in bed, although he’s far from the perfect submissive that Enjolras deserves. He wants to please him, at least in this way.

He also wants to beg to be fucked, because Enjolras’ fingers feel so good but they aren’t enough. Nothing is enough except Enjolras inside him, feeling Enjolras claim him. 

But Enjolras just keeps insistently fucking him with his fingers, in and out without stop, and now he’s biting intermittently at Grantaire’s neck and shoulders, just hard enough to sit on the edge of pain-pleasure, and Grantaire is overwhelmed and wanting and he doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve any of this.

Enjolras is far too good to him, far too good for him, and he can’t say it, he can’t.

Enjolras pulls his fingers out and lays a hard slap on Grantaire’s ass. “I’m going to fuck you now, because you’re my good boy and you deserve to feel good,” he says intently.

Grantaire wants, he wants so much, but he can’t say what Enjolras wants him to. He can’t.

But Enjolras is sliding into his prone and bound body, a slow, slick thrust, and it feels so good. Grantaire can’t stifle his groan, can’t help himself, but Enjolras doesn’t seem disappointed. He tugs Grantaire’s hair back and bites the back of his neck hard, and then he starts up a pattern of movement, hard downward thrusts deep into Grantaire’s body.

Grantaire is moaning continuously, high needy sounds that would humiliate him if he were even a little more conscious of his surroundings. 

“God, you perfect thing,” Enjolras says to him. “You’re so hot and so beautiful. I want to hear you say it for me, love. I want to let you come.”

Grantaire wants that too, he wants to do as he’s told. He’s so close already, it doesn’t take much when he’s this deep under, when he’s so thoroughly claimed and used by Enjolras. Enjolras always owns him, in bed or out of it he would do anything for the man and happily, but this is something even deeper than ownership. It’s a need that runs down to his soul.

“Do it for me,” Enjolras says. “Tell me you’re good. Tell me you are beautiful and worthy and enough, Grantaire, because you are.”

And Grantaire doesn’t know what to do. He’s on the edge, he won’t be able to hold himself back much longer, and he is aware enough to know that although Enjolras would never be angry at him for coming without permission, his own mind will be, and that he can’t put himself through that. Nor can he lie to Enjolras, say what he doesn’t believe, because that would be unforgiveable, he can’t, he may not be even one bit worthy of Enjolras’ love and affection but he is at least a good boy and Enjolras has told him never to do that and- “I can’t, Enjolras, I can’t, red, I’m sorry-“

Instantly, Enjolras starts to pull away.

“No, I mean, you can fuck me, I mean please don’t stop, I just, I can’t say it, I’m sorry-“

“You used your safeword. This scene is over.” Enjolras pulls out of him, but doesn’t move far away. He unties Grantaire’s arms first, then his legs, and pulls him into his arms. “I’m going to make you come now, if that’s all right with you.”

“D-d-didn’t earn it, couldn’t say it-“

“Sweetheart, the scene is over. You don’t have to earn it anymore, and I don’t want to leave you feeling like you don’t deserve to-“

“No, please, sir, don’t-“

“Okay, sweetheart.” Enjolras lets Grantaire snuggle his head into his chest, stroking his hair. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“I c-couldn’t say it. Didn’t want to lie to you, sir.”

“Okay, R. That’s okay. I’m proud of you for using your safeword when you needed it, pet. Very proud.”

Grantaire snuffles and he knows he’s pathetic but he needs the comfort, needs to be in his master’s arms more than anything else in the world right now. 

“It’s okay.You can cry if you need to. I won’t be disappointed.”

“Th-thanks,” Grantaire says, and lets the tears fall. 

“Talk to me if you can.”

“I want- want so much to be good enough for you. I want to be wh-what you deserve. But I’m not, and- and I hate this, I hate failing you, but I can’t lie to you, and- and-“

“Oh, R, I’m sorry. So sorry for putting you in an impossible situation like this. I never intended to- but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I did it, I let this happen to you. My poor boy. I’m sorry, love.”

“Not mad?” Grantaire asks, and he knows it’s stupid but he needs the reassurance. 

“I’m not mad. Or if I am, it’s only at myself.” Enjolras kisses his forehead softly. “But, R- and this isn’t tonight, okay, tonight I want you to be my good boy and lie in my arms and know that you’re safe and you’re mine- but we are going to work on this. If you… if you really feel that badly about yourself, sweetheart, it’s my responsibility, as your lover and as your dominant, to help you with that.”

Grantaire smiles, because this is Enjolras in saving-the-world mode, and Grantaire secretly loves when he is Enjolras’ cause of th emoment.

“I’m going to take care of you. We won’t do a scene like this again, I promise, but I’ll make sure you know the truth one day. You deserve to be happy, R. You are good enough.”


End file.
